The Cousin
by cjstar01
Summary: Hunter walks in on Sebastian and his cousin 'having sex'. When huntbastian fight EVERYONE will feel the pain. And everyone will know will be suffering from it. EVERYONE. There is also Niff, Klaine, and Brittana.
1. Worst Choir Practice EVER!

_**summary in full**_

Hunter walks in on Sebastian and his cousin 'having sex'. When huntbastian fight EVERYONE will feel the pain. And everyone will know will be suffering from it. EVERYONE. There is also Niff, Klaine, and Brittana.

I have other characters that are mine. But don't own the glee characters. But if I did Sebastian would have a backstory.

This story is also posted on Wattpad and Ao3. If found anywhere else please inform me.

Warning  
Mention of sex  
Horny dudes  
Bullying (sorry)  
Slut shaming  
Odd people possession (idk how to explain it.)

Just read

* * *

Everyone was at Warbler practice. Everyone but the captains.

"Maybe they are 'spicing it up' and lost track of time." Nick suggest as it was now two minutes past three. Choir practice always started at three after school. Always. And at 2:45 both Hunter and Sebastian were always in the choir room. Always. The last Warblers to always arrive at 2:58 were Santana and Brittany. Always. It has always been that way since Hunter became leader. always.  
Always until now.

"Yeah because Sebastian and Hunter lose track of time like that," Blaine adds with sarcasm. "Hunter was born and raised as a solder. Being late isn't in his vocabulary. And Sebastian is with Hunter so he has no room to be late."  
Everyone nods their head in agreement.  
The Warblers chat and chill for a little. Waiting for there captain and ex-captain (well assistant captain) to show up.

"Oh my God." Trent says earning everyone's attention. "Check the school's Facebook page"

**Warbler Academy** has a new post. (Today 9:24am)  
**Warbler Academy**: Watch out for a **#huntbastian** earthquake!

Everyone started talking at once. Some in worry, some in disbelief. The door open entering Hunter. And just Hunter.

"Warm up." Hunter announces. Jeff flinched from the tone of The Warblers captain. It was so demanding with his 'no-bullshit-voice'.  
Everyone moved slowly taking in Hunters attitude. Yep he was upset.  
"We do not have all day," Hunter barks. "One More Night."  
No one wanted to say anything. No one wanted to dare talk to Hunter while he was in this state.

"What is the problem?"  
"Well," Jeff starts "S-Sebastian is the lead in this song and Sebastian is not here."  
"Kurt you lead."  
The wide eyed brunette cleared his voice to speak. "This song is out of my zone," he says. He keeps a straight face as Hunter seemed to send him the death glare. This song wasn't out of his zone and Hunter knew it. Everyone knew it. Kurt just didn't want to sing the song.

"Blaine." Hunter turned to the large hazel eyed singer.  
"Not a... Maroon 5 type of guy." Hunter was about to loose his shit. Then the doors opened.  
"Plus, you don't even know all the words." Sebastian strolled into choir room, his signature smirk on his face.  
"You're late" Hunter grunts.  
"And so were you," Sebastian throws back. Then look to the other Warblers. "Are you guys ready?" he was met with nods and a few grumbles of yeses.

Practice with on smoothly. Well, as smoothly as it could be. Hunter and Sebastian were not agreeing at all. There was a point that Brittany had to pinch Santana to keep her from saying something highly offensive.

"Right, left, right ,pop. Changing. Changing. Left right left. Stop stop stop. Sebastian."  
"Yeah I know. Left right left." Sebastian huffs in frustration.  
"Then do it!"  
"I am!"

Hunter rubs his face. Sebastian was REALLY pissing him off. "That's it for today." Hunter says. He just wanted to be done with practice. Everyone fled out not wanting to be stuck in that room no more than they needed to.

Trent walks out and grabs his phone.

_Trent_ posted on **Warbler Academy** page. (Today 4:58pm)  
_Trent_ : **#huntbastian** update! Worst choir practice EVER!

-  
sorry for being afk on . ive been exploring other fandoms and other platforms. but I havent forgotten about this site. it houses my middle school writing. i was innocent back then. anyway im now in college. and ill post all of the stories ive posted else where on here too.

anyway enjoy reading this story.

~cj


	2. Break up?

**I know that this story has a ton of typos but I'm just copying and pasting it how I originally wrote it so I'm not going to edit it.**

**rubyblue, I've missed you so much. I actually didn't expect you to still be on here.**

**So I just relized that maybe these chartaters are out of charter, so don't hate.**  
**Also! Some can say that the school page is a bullying site. I'm sorry. I'm not sure what type of school page this is. So... once again I'm sorry.**  
**Also shit it's been a year. I guess I should update.**

...

"The page is off the hook." Blaine says as he meets up with Jeff, Nick, Trent, and Kurt. "There is rare siteings of them all over the school!"  
He scrolls down to where a kid has a video of Hunter going off on a poor freshman. Well ... the freshman was a dick but still. The freshmen are seen as babies and not to be picked on that much. But Hunter was going all out one the child.

Next they found someone flirting with Sebastian. Usually, this was normal because flirting is part of Sebastian's personality. But the flirting that was caught on tape was different. The softmore was pushed up against the lockers, faces really close and Sebastian was whispering into his ear. Once Sebastian left the kid was left red.

"What did he say?" The boy holding the camera asks as he ran up to the 10th grader. The boy was blushing and grinning his face off. "I refuse to restate the words that came out of his mouth."

"Ooooo!" The camera boy exclaims, very interested. "You're red as a tomato please tell the world!"

"Wait, are you live? Dude, Hunter is going to fucking kill me!" The softmore yells were followed by rustling of the camera until the clip ended.

Blaine looked up from the phone to the other teens that had surrounded him.

"So like are they still together?" Trent asks the question that was on everyone's mine. Well maybe not Kurt's. He couldn't give two fucks about anything involving Smythe.

"If they had broken up, Sebastian would have been crashing at mine and Nick's room" Jeff answers.

"Hunter alert" Kurt warns the others. The bulky teen was seen down the hallway, the classes separating like the Reed Sea as Hunter walked through.

"Anderson," he says scareing the shit out of Blane. "Learn the words to One More Night. You're singing lead tomrrow"

Blaine quickly found the words he needed while his mind was asking a ton of questions. But it all didn't come out. Instead he found him self saying the only thing he could think of. "But Sebastian is singing le-"

"You are singing lead. Got it."

"Yep." His voice tight nearly getting the word out.

...

Hunter walked into the room he shared with Sebastian. It was a decent size, two twin sized beds hugging the walls, navy blue carpet in the middle, and a desk that sat a laptop and two lamps.

"Hello Hunter," Sebastian greets.

"Seb," he says back. Hunter grabbed his pajamas and went to the bathroom. Sebastian soon herd the shower start to run.

He sighed. Fucking Hunter still wouldn't talk to him.

'He won't talk to me' he sent a simple text to his cousin. His phone then rings.

"Hey Sarah," he answers.

"Oh no!" She gasped on the other end. "I'm so sorry Seb. I really am. Like you don't understand how guilty I feel."

"No. Don't feel guilty. Hunter is..." he had to think of what to say. Insulting Hunter is no what he wanted to do. "Hunter is just so stuborn. Like I can not belive he thinks that I would cheat on him."

Sebaiton recives a snort on the other end of the phone. "Yeah. Ok. And I can't belive that America is independent."

"Fine. You've got me. I can't belive that he thinks that I would cheat on him with a female."

"Yeah me either."

There was a silence on the phone.

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I have no idea" Sebation says. And to be honest he really did not know what he was going to do. "I just wish Hunter would believe me when I say I didn't have sex with you. You're my cousin but you feel like a sister. Therefore it's like incest."  
The water stops. The shower cutrain rings scratches against the medal rod being pulled back.

"Well what ever you do I suport you."

"Thank you." Not a lot of people trusted sebation. Only a few people did, one being Hunter. Which is why cheating on Hunter with anyone (including Blaine) has never crosed his mind... more than once. "Hey, I have to go."

They said there good byes with 'I love you'. Sadley Hunter had to walk in while Sebastian said "I love you too Sarah."

Hunter's face was stone cold. Not good.

"Hunter." Sebastian was met with silence "Hunter we need to talk."

"We're over. Nice talk."

Sebastian froze. Hunter moves toward the dresser. "What?"

"We're done. Get out." He picked a pair of pj pants, a mussel shirt, and some boxer-briefs and threw them out the door.

"Hunter-" spoke standing up. Because sitting down wasn't making the situation any better.

"Get out Sebastian. I'm serious." Hunter cuts him off. And to be honest if Sebastian was throwing someone out he wouldn't want to hear their petty excuses either. But that doesn't mean it'll stop the other from trying. Which is why Sebastian refused.

"No! Let's talk about this!"

Hunter walks into the bathroom. Grabbing Sebastian favorite body soap and toothbrush, he also added then to the garments that laid out side.

"Hunter!"

"What?"

"Let me explain."

"No. Let me explain,"Hunter says. "I am 0.5 seconds from beating you face in. From leaving you black, blue and motherfucking purple. So get up and walk your tiny lying cheating ass out of here."

"Is that what you want? To hit me? Then do it. Hit me."

"Sebastian I would never-" Hunter sighed realizing his mistake. Of course he'd never hit Sebastian. He just so upset.

"Hit me!" Seb interrupted the other and jabbing at his own cheek. "Right here! Do it. Do it so you can listen to me. Get it over with. I'm fucking ready."

"I'm not-"

" I love you."

Silence. Sebastian doesn't say that unless they are having sex. And no a quickie or rough sex, but the passion one. The one where they spend all day wrapped in between sheets. The one where there was an emotional connection and not just his dick needing to be jacked off. The one where they can fall asleep in each other's arms and everything was ok for a moment.

Hunter stared at Sebastian for what seemed like hours on in. Then he shook his head as he walked toward the door. "Nuh-uh."

"Hunter?" he recived no answer. "Hunt?"

Hunter open the door and gestures for Sebastian to walk out and leave.

"Hunter..." Sebastian was breaking. He couldn't hold back the tears that were forming in his eyes.

"You can walk out with your own legs or I can pick you up and dump you out."

"Like the trash I am right?" Sebastian felt a tear break loose.

"You need to stop crying. There are camras just down the hallway waiting for you. You wouldn't look well with tears running down your face carrying your shit away from our room. It'll be all over the school page and honestly it's not a good look for you."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"We'll talk about it tomorrow."  
'But tomorrow is so far from now' is what Sebastian wanted to say but knew Hunter wouldn't like it. He'd say it's "back talking" and "whining".

"Wh- why not now?" Sebastian sniffed mid sentence.

Hunter swiftly picks up Sebastian and sets him in the hallway.

"Sleep well. We'll talk tomorrow."

And closed the door.

...

**1237 words**  
**Sorry for it being a year guys. 😬**  
**But I finished the story it's just hard to go back and edit parts. And try to make since of some things. Anyway have fun!**


	3. Breakfast

**Warbler Acadmey** has a new post. (Yesterday 10:43pm)  
**Warbler Acadmey**: BREAKING NEWS! Sebastian Smythe caught walking back from the **#huntbastian** dorm crying. The questions we are all asking are  
is Huntbastion over?  
what is Sebastian's number?  
and who will be the next victim of this horrible situation?

Sebastian groans in annoyance. "Turn it off Jeff".  
"I'm sorry it so juicy".  
Nick was lookng over Jeff's shoulder to the phone. Jeff was scrolling through the comments. "Dude! Like halve the guys in the school wants your number".  
"Halve the guys in the school aren't even gay," Seb replies.  
"But they are open minded," Jeff says with the biggest grin on his face. "Get it? Open." He was met with blank stares. "Because they are such sluts".  
Sebastian rolls his eyes. "Nick I thought we talked about this. Stop fucking Jeff untill he looses brain cells. It's not good for my health".  
"Shut up," Nick laughes.

...  
Hunter walked into the cafiteria. 'Everyone is staring... why?' He took a step feeling the eyes follow him as he made his way to the breakfast line.  
The lunch lady even talked to him (which never happens!). But it was awkward. Really awkward. He sat down at the table were The Warblers always sat. He was early so he sat alone. Usually he would be accompled with Sebastian and his snarky comments but...  
"'Sup Hunt?" Brittany greeted him. Santana was in line getting the couple's food.  
"Hi Brittany".  
"Why are you so sad?" she askes. Brittany was... well she was special. She was the smartess person in the entire school but you would not be able to tell if you were to talk with her. Give her a test and you will get a empty paper back. But ask her some huge mathematical or science question and she will be correct. Yeah, she was special.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" Hunter asks bluntly. He knew Brittany would know. The two females always knew what was going on around the school. It may be from the fact that her father is the princible of the school and her mother is on the board. Thats how she is getting away with being at an all boys school. And her girlfriend, the moody Latina also known as Santana, gets to tag along because Brittany begged her parents to allow the Latina.

"They are ... interested".  
"I have a boyfriend Brittany," Hunter rolls his eyes.  
"Wait..." Brittany gasps. She totally needed to know the true story instead of the school page that's full of lies and rumors. However the video she saw didn't seem like a lie at all. "I thought you were, you know, kicking it single".  
"And what would give you that impression?"  
"It's all over the page" Santana answered. She slides Brittany her plate.  
"WHAT is all over the page?" His eyebrows now knitted in.  
"Sebastian" Santana says then taking a bite out of her blueberry muffin top.  
Hunter was confused. "What are you two talking about?"  
Brittany slides her phone across the table.  
Hunter shakes his head as he watches.  
"I told him not to cry. Why doesn't he listen to me?"  
Hunter looked through the comments a bit, but soon grew disgusted and turned the phone off. With a sigh he pushed his troubled thought to the back of his mind. the morning went on with Hunter making small chit-chat with the girls and greeting other Warbler members as they appeared. There was a lot of chatter from the dining area, but it died down when everyone seemed to have noiced that Sebastian walked in.  
He moves to receive his food. Hunter watches him make his way through the room. then a bunch of senors followed him.

"Hey Smythe, I herd you were a bottom now?"

Sebastian had his path cut off by a pack of four seniors. 'Great.'  
"Where did you hear that from sweat cheeks?" Sebastian kept his cool. Although right now he did not want to deal with this.  
"Oh come on," the senior draws out. His pack circled Sebastian, one on each side. "Don't be like that baby".  
Sebastian spares a glance over to the warblers. Santana was turned watching his every move, Brittany was eating, and Hunter looked as though he was super interested in whatever he was looking at on his phone. But Sebastian knows that Hunter is watching. And Sebastian knows that if Hunter gave a fuck, he'd be right beside him. With new confidence Sebastian dove all in.

"Sebastian Smythe does not bottom," he says smoothly. Closeing the space between himself and the senior, Sebastian leaned in close. The senior was startled a bit but quickly found some confidence inside him. Sebastian made a point of smelling the other. His neck has a faint smell of female perfumes. "He dominates. I dominate. And I want to hear your voice become hoarse from all the begging as I ram into you," Sebastian speaks the rest for only the senior to hear. And did that senior hear? Fuck yeah he did. His eyes were huge from complete shock and a bit of lust.

Stepping away and around the senior Sebastian scoffs, "However I wouldn't do you on my worst day".

"Fuck you bitch," the senior calls out. "One day someone is going to fuckup that face of yours!"  
...

"Wanky" Santana commented.  
"That's pretty naughty," Brittany comments turning back to eat her food.  
His blood boils.  
Blaine and Kurt arrived at the table along with Jeff and Nick.  
"-the dude is bad news. I don't understand how someone can continuously turn a blind eye to that".  
"Kurt that is quite rude" Blaine say sitting down. They said there hello's to one another.  
Then they made small talk occasionally sending Hunter concerned glances every now and then.

Sebastian got his food. Lunch lady was weird. No, everyone was weird. It was like they giving him their undivided attention. And Sebastian wasn't sure if "taken" was still his status.  
Then he was meet with a problem.  
'Where the fuck am I going to sit?'  
Sebastian isn't a really nice person. That makes him unlikeable by many people. The only people who can truly deal with Sebastian are Nick, Jeff and his boyfriend... or friend that happens to be a boy and had intimate relations and a shit ton of rules.  
He looks over to where he usually sit and he sees that his spot beside Hunter is still unoccupied. Still open. Still a choice.  
He starts walking toward the table. does he want to sit there? Sitting anywhere else would be awkward. Leaving would be embarrassing. Standing in the middle of the dining room was not an option. He reached the table and everyone could see he was hesitating. none of the warblers said anything to him, but they did acknowledge his existence. Jeff gave a soft smile, while Nick gave a nod. He found the gaze of Santana watching him while drinking her coffee. Blaine with his fucking adorable puppy dog eyes filled with so much worry. He's so cute. Just think about it, looking down at those eyes, or hearing his voice falter and-  
"Good morning Sebastian," Kurt greets.

With a tight smile Sebastian had no choice but to stay. "Good morning to you too Kurt".  
Hunter looks up to him, his face unreadable.

Conversation was an awkward normal. Everyone was avoiding the fact that the leaders were doing more than just disagreeing. They were interrupting their lives.  
"So, what's up guys?" Santana asks. She receives looks from the other warblers. "Oh come on, some one had to ask," She defends herself.  
"Absolutely nothing" Sebastian answers quickly. Too quick.  
There was a silence at the table. Just the chatter of the other boys in the school.  
Kurt takes a sip of his coffee before taking Blaine's hand into his.  
"Homeroom?" he suggests.  
"Yep. Bye guys," they get up and quickly leave the table.  
"We better get going too," Nick says slowly.  
"Ok. Text me Seb," Jeff says receving a nod from him.  
Slowly but surely the rest of the warblers left. Until Santana, Brittany, Sebastian, and Hunter were all left. Hunter and Brittany held a eye contact for a good 5 seconds before Brittany rose from her seat. She understood what he wanted.

"We should head to class," she said grabbing her trash.

"I'm still eating" Santana answers. She was eating her food painfully slow. And as happy as Brittany was for Santana actually eating a full meal, she also knew that the two leaders needed to be alone right now.  
"Then eat it on the go".

Santana mumbled a few words in Spanish as she got up. Brittany understanding a little bit of what she said. 'Cabrón.' Whatever that word means Brittany understood it, and two left the dining room bickering.

"So..." Sebastian starts, gaining Hunters attention.  
"Was your morning fine?"  
Yep that's right. That is what Hunter really just said. Oh please ,'Was your morning fine' no fucker. It wasn't. And it's all your damn fault. Sebastian blinked and took a sip of his coffee.  
"Yes," he replied.  
There was silence again.  
"We may be disagreeing at the moment Seb but we are still a couple".

Sebastian looked Hunter into the eyes. "You are still mine. And hopefully I am still yours," Hunter said.

Sebastian wanted to tell him he was his. But he didn't. Instead he nodded his head.  
"We should get to class. Wouldn't want to start picking up bad habits," Hunter grabbed his school supplies. When Sebastian didn't stand Hunter looked over, "I'm serious Smythe You're getting to class on time".

Sebastian follows Hunter threw the hallways and toward there class that they shared together. 'Mine.' Of course they are in a fight but Hunter still cared. Even if they were nowhere near the end of this battle.

_Senior Leader_ posted on **Warbler Academy** page .  
(Today 8:00 am)  
_Senior Leader_: Sluty Smythe couldn't keep his hands off the new exchange student during breakfast. **#huntbastion** is so over!

...  
1632 Words


	4. Wow Okay

TO Hunty Bear: /She's my cousin\

Sebastian dares to type to hunter during there shared 3 period.

Hunter looks over to him. Their eyes meet.

TO Seductive Seb: /I don't believe you\

TO Hunty Bear: /But it's true\

TO Seductive Seb: /Seb pay attention to the teacher\

TO Hunty Bear: /But we need to talk\

Hunter then sets his phone face down on the table and continued to take notes.

Sebastian sighs in frustration. This isn't working.

...

It was now lunch time and Hunter has succeeded at avoiding Sebastian. He couldn't find Hunter in the lunch room, in their dorm, or with his friends. Frustrated, Sebastian pulls out his phone.

On the 5th ring he got an answer.

"Hey Seb-"

"Where are you?"

Hunter rolls his eyes, "I'm talking to a teacher right now. Can I call you-"

"What teacher?" Once again rudely interrupted. Sebastian did a complete 180 to start walking toward the classroom areas. 'Maybe he was with his math teacher...'

"A teacher Sebastian. I'll call you la-"

"But we need to talk now."

**"Stop cutting me off."**

There was silence from both teens. Even the teacher had to look over to Hunter. Wonder and worry in her eyes.

"I am telling you that I am talking with a teacher and that I will be available in a while. That means, sweetheart, that you are going to have to wait with whatever problem you have until I am free. So, Sebastian, what are you supposed to say?"

Hunter was met by silence. He cleared his voice and that got him a response.

"Call me when your free," Sebastian hung up. "Fucking bullshit," he mumbles.

"Is everything okay, Hunter?" Mrs. Wiggleman asks politely.

"Yes. It's just Sebastian and his 'little moods'." The teacher nods understanding one of Sebastian 'little' tantrums.

...

It was 2:15pm and Sebastian and Hunter met in the choir room early.

"Are we talking now?" Sebastian asks trying his best not to be rude.

"Yes." Hunter says. They sat on the leather couches facing each other. One on different sides. why all of this space? It's like a mile between one another mentally and physically. Too easy to separate...

"I know you don't believe me, but I'm serious when I say that she was my cousin." Hunter sighs in annoyance and disagreement. "Hunter I'm serious. She's my cousin, we just do weird things together."

"You don't do that with a cousin."

"Ok the naked part is really hard to explain. She had spilled water all over herself so she stripped. While I was getting her some clothes I tripped and fell right between her legs. And then you walked in."

"That is so unbelievable!" Hunter scoffs. 'This has to be a joke. No one would ever believe that. Do I look like a joke to you?'

"But it's true. I can not believe you don't trust me!"

"How do I trust someone who has a history of cheating?"

"I can't believe you think I'd cheat on you with a woman!" Sebastian corrects himself. The statement that Hunter brought up was undeniably true. How could Hunter trust him if he had a relating history of cheating. Hunter was his first real boyfriend.

"You kissed her on the lips."

"She kissed me and it was a joke."

"'I love you too'. But a sexual way NOT a loving and caring way."

"It's what we do." Hunter lets put a huff of profanities. "Hunter. I'm serious. I did not cheat on you."

"So why don't I believe you?"

"Because you don't want to believe me. I've done nothing wrong Hunter!"

"I want facts. Show me facts that you did not cheat on me! Because everything is pointing to you have cheated on me. **And I don't do cheaters!"**

Silence.

There was someone at the door. But Hunter didn't care. He looked at Sebastian right in the eyes.

"Which leads me to say that we are done. Unless you can prove to me that you did not cheat, we are done."

His echoing footsteps out the door. Sebastian stared at the ground. His mid running with thoughts. His heart beating fast. His emotions out of control. His eyes bleeding out hot foreign liquid. His breath beginning to hiccup. He was full of shock. Hunter just did that. And this time unlike the night before he was over with Sebastian.

"Sebastian," It was the voice of Blaine. Sebastian didn't look up. But the cushion beside him sunk and then a warm body was suddenly attached to his. Blaine was hugging him.

"You're Ok," he whispers as he rubs the others back. "You're ok."

"I didn't cheat," Sebastian's voice was small and foreign to his ears. "I did not cheat."

...

2:45 PM

About everyone was at the chair room except for Hunter, Santana, Britney, and Jeff.

News had gotten around fast that Hunter and Sebastian were no longer officially together. Sebastian received weird glares and stares from the boys. He was really feeling self conscious. Everyone was staring at him and whispering things. Blaine had gone to sit with Kurt who immediately called him over mumbling something among the lines off "not catching the vibe of Slutbastian". Nick was talking with Trent waiting for his boyfriend to arrive and everyone else thought that Sebastian was a bitchy whore that will go off in seconds.

Five minutes till 3 and Santana, Britney, and Jeff showed up. No sign of Hunter though. That was ok. He didn't want to see him right now anyway.

"Alright guys let's warm up," Sebastian announces over the loud chatter of the teenage boys and two girls.

"Hunter is not here yet," some freshman says.

"It doesn't matter. I'm here let's start."

"No one likes you," the room got silent really fast. All of the side conversations now ceased to exists. Everyone was paying attention to the altercation that was happening before them. Thoughts running through heads like, 'OMG did a freshman just do that? Fuck yeah he did.' 'What will Sebastian say'? 'Dude is a dick. Dude is a whore too.' 'I heard even Hunter couldn't tame that mess.'

"I'm sorry?"

"Well it's true isn't it. No one liked you before you dated Hunter. Then you dated him and I guess it was ok. I mean Hunter is a big guy, wouldn't want to fuck with that. Now you've cheated on him. No one likes you. And I don't want to be lead by a whore who sells him self out at any giving moment."

Sebastian couldn't breathe.

"What is your name?"

"Does it matter? Lose the whore. Lose. The. Whore." the freshman starts chanting. And soon all of the freshman and sophomore class were chanting it. A few juniors as well. 'Traitors!'

"Hey!" Santana calls loudly interrupting the little rebel/ bullying that had started " Shut up! I would like to practice."

"Fuck you bitch! Stick it up your pussy!" Another lost voice in the crowd says.

"I'll show you were you can stick it up your pussy," she threatens back. Britney held back her girlfriend. Sebastian knew what he had to do. He didn't like it but he was doing it.

"Blaine. Take over," Sebastian says.

"You don't have to-" Blaine was interrupted. It didn't matter, his voice was lost in the sea of 'loose the whore'.

"Yes I do. You guys won't get anything done."

Sebastian walked out of the room, leaving his life. As the door closes behind him he hears the lower class men cheer as for once they did something. They got rid of the whore.

...

1267 WORDS


	5. Obsessions

New post on **Dalton Academy** page (2:25 PM.)

**Dalton Academy**: It's official! And it's over. #huntbastian was ended sometime during the afternoon of Friday. As if we couldn't see this happening, Sebastian Smythe was caught cheating. #niff is now the longest couple to be together.

Jeff hurried into his dorm room, slamming the door in the process. He leaned back against the door heavily panting. His usual nicely pressed uniform now hung off his bony body. His platinum blonde hair was sticking up in different places. To be honest Jeff looked like he went through a human sized blender. Which is why Nick was worried.  
"Babe?" Nick questions.

"It's. Crazy." Jeff nearly gets out. His mouth was dry... no his throat was dry. He sinks to the floor closeting his eyes. His rib cage expanding and contracting in order for his lungs to cycle through the oxygen. It wasn't working. He needed more air! He has never ran that hard for so long in his life.

"What are you talking about?"

He catches his breath his boyfriend giving him a concerned look.

"Ever since THEY broke up I've been followed by questions and cameras and noisy little baby freshman. And they won't stop. What the hell is #niff?"

"that is our ship name. Nick and Jeff is Niff." Nick chuckles a little as he got up from the comfort of his bed. Leaving his homework to be forgotten.

"why are they so obsessed with us." Jeff complains as Nick joins his boyfriend on the ground.

"Because Sebastian and... the other guy broke up. Now they need another couple to be poked and prodded on their golden pedestal for display."

"Thats fucking bullshit" Jeff whined like a 5year old hiding his face in his boyfriend shoulder. "I want it to stop. They need to get back together."

"unless you can prove to 'captain eyebrows' that Sebastian didn't cheat you're out of luck baby"

"You can say his name" the pile of blankets on Jeff's bed spoke. Wait... no blankets can't talk guys.

"oh. Hey Sebastian" Jeff says not knowing Sebastian was their. He was usually spending his Sundays locked in a room trying out new sex positions with...oh yeah.

"what are you going to do today?" Jeff asks.

"I'm going to lay here."

"Well don't you want to get up? Take a shower? Eat some food? See the sun light? Stretch your legs? Maybe take a shower?"

"no"

Jeff looks at Nick for help. Seb needed to do something. Even if all he did was take a shower.

"you can't stay here forever Sebastian" Nick tries. "you're going to have to come out"

"I'm staying where I am"

There was a silence. Sebastian was being non-compliant. Jeff didn't know what to do. Nick didn't know what to do. Jeff wanted his cocky, smug, asshole of a friend back. He wanted his Sebastian back because his Seb was gone. His Seb was not only being suffocated by the abnormal amount of blankets on the top of him but by his emotions. The feelings that everyone believes is nonexistent. I mean, he's an asshole but even ass's have feelings.

"Could you guys go do your date-day? Like not here?"

"Sure" Jeff says softly. He grabs Nick's hand and they walked out the room.

...

Monday wasn't bad. He received whispers and more people looking at him but Hunter didn't care. He was use to it. Dating Sebastian has it ups and downs. Like how that one time Sebastian was caught in a scandal in which some senior said that they "fucked all night." It wasn't true because Hunter was with Sebastian that night and that senior spent the whole night sweet talking with Sebastian. And Sebastian found it funny that this 18 year old was basically pudding in his hand so he edged it on, to Hunters dismay.

Anyway Sebastian wasn't in math that day.  
And Hunter just wanted to see if Sebastian was ok. Not because he cared or anything. God no! That little fucker was a cheater. He also fucked his own cousin. Not cool bro!

But people are quite rude. They would pic on Sebastian. How would Sebastian take it? Is he ok?  
No! No.  
Hunter walked toward the lunch room. Fries before guys.

...

2 weeks.

It's been 2 weeks and Sebastian hasn't been at any of his classes. 'Sick' is what Jeff and Nick are telling his teachers.

"He probably caught aids or some shit," Hunter herd some students 'whisper'.

Hunter rolls his eyes in annoyance. They are actually stupid. Why must they use rumors to fuel there every need?

"Oh shit! I need to go get checked! My parents would actually kill me if I found out!"

"Oh dude. Your girlfriend will flip shit if you gave her aids."

Hunter tried his best to stay focused on the history text book in front of him. He was using his free period to do some economics homework. But he was distracted by the worlds loudest whisperers.  
"What if Hunter has aids?"  
Ok that's it.

Hunter went to the printer after signing off the computer. yep he wasting his time on petty problems but know spread rumors about Seb but Hunter.

"I heard that Kelvin McCarthy loves to call Sebastian Smythe daddy" Hunter says just as enthusiastic as the two teens were speaking earlier. He sat down at their table which wasn't that far from his. He held a folder in his hand.

"W-what" McCarthy stuttered out.  
"See look. I have a photo" Hunter continues. The other teens eyes grow wide as he sees himself on Hunter screen shoved up against the wall in the boys bathroom by Sebastian. Hunter held down the screen and to McCarthy's horror is was a live photo.

"-lease daddy" the words followed by the actions of Seb sucking on the others neck.  
"Look at you being a moaning mess" Hunter comments with an innocent look on his face.

"You're such a creep! You video your boyfriend having sex with other people? Do you get off on it?" McCarthy tries to cover up his embarrassment. His friend just watched with a dumbfound look on his face.

"Ok please. For starts Sebastian and I weren't dating at the time. Second, you two were in the bathroom for anyone to walk in and see. And third, your moans aren't as quiet as you think."

There was silence. Ayy Hunter won.  
"Delete that"  
"Or what?"  
"Or I'm telling"  
"And ill post it. Ill send it to every person in the school. No one knows that you fuck guys except for me, you, Sebastian, and this dumbass you call a friend"

"You wouldn't"

"I would. And it'll be so believable it'll crush you."

"But I'm not gay"

"I'm not calling you gay, McCarthy. But this picture tell a whole nother story."

"What do you want" McCarthy asks now completely annoyed.

"Nothing."

"What?"

"I just want to do my econ assignment and you and your horrible whispering pissed me off"

Hunter stud up from the other two Juniors grasping his folder close to his body.

"Here have a picture" he before leaving the two. As he walked away he heard the McCarthy make shocked sound and his friend say "You told me that hickey was from your girlfriend"

Hunter made his way out of the library casually dropping a few photos on the ground behind him. Left for other nosy students to find out and spread the news.

On his way to his room he posted a few around the cafeteria and on a few lockers and in the hallways.

...

Sebastian just lays in the bed. Every now and then he gets up and takes a shower only because Jeff insists that he does. Jeff also forces him to eat. Well not really. Sebastian refuses almost everything that Jeff tries to force feed him.

"fries" Sebastian says hug the comforter closer to his body.

"you had fries yesterday Seb." Jeff says.

"fries" Sebastian spoke softer into the sheets.

"you're not having having fries Sebastian"

"friessssssss"Sebastian wined into his pillow. upset that Jeff was complying with his needs. fries tasted good.

"just get him the damn fries Jeff" Nick joined the winning session. He just wanted Jeff at the moment. I mean if they couldn't fuck at the moment they might as well cuddle. But nooooo. 'Sebastian has to eat something'.

"No. Fries are unhealthy and Sebastian would blame me forever if I allowed his body to look like goo. So you're not having fries Sebastian"

Jeff left to the bathroom with a huff. Nick took this moment to roll out of bed and run to Sebastian's side.

"If I take your car to get you fries can I band my boyfriend?"

The blankets made a disagreeing grumble.

"Come on. You get your fries I get my Jeff. " Nick waited for a response and he didn't get one. The found of running water could be herd and Nick knew he was running out of time. "Jeff's not a quitter he swallowed. All of it. Every last drop. Sebastian please"

"I want a large"

Score!

...

It was now Wednesday. And everyone was suppose to be in class. Suppose to. But everyone wasn't in class.

Sebastian was still locked in the niff dorm. The radio was on blaring maroon 5 songs. Currently playing was the song that Hunter wanted Sebastian to sing. Hunter...

At this point even if Sebastian is innocent he would say he was guilty if it gave him back his Hunter. Sebastian would sell him self off for Hunter back. Sebastian would do ANYTHING TO get his Hunter back.

The words start to easily flow through his mouth and soon he was singing alone.

"Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you." The tears in his eyes that came again for the millionth time this day. "Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!"

Hunter watches as he hears Sebastian muffled voice come from under the covers. Yep even when highly depressed, lonely, and annoying Sebastian was always cute.

When he's angry he was cute. When he was sick he was cute. Yep Sebastian was ALWAYS cute. That is why when Jeff walked into the first period and he didn't see Sebastian he knew he had to do something. And that something happened to lead him into the niff dorm staring at his ex boyfriend... Well sheets that covered his ex boyfriend.

Hunter turns off the radio once the song ended.

"you shouldn't be singing I you're sick" Hunter says.

The covers were flipped and out came Sebastian. Just like a jack in the box.

"what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well the school policy says that if a student misses more that 10 complete days of school he is kicked out. And today is your 10th day."

Sebastian had to refrain himself from rolling his eyes. Hunter and his rules. Always the one to read ALL of the guide lines and shit.

"why do you care if I get kicked out? We broke up, remember?"

Sebastian lays back down.

"I'm not your responsibility anymore"

"You don't have to be my responsibility for me to tell you to get up." Hunter says.

"You don't control me anymore" Sebastian says.

Hunter stares at Sebastian. It true he doesn't control Sebastian but that doesn't mean shit to him right now. Then he goes to drawers and to the closet and start to pull out clothes.

"I'm not going to class Hunter"

"ok" Hunter replies. he goes to the bathroom and turn on the water.

"so is she really your cousin"

"are you trying to make casual conversation?"

"maybe" Hunter says. The goes back and turn off the water.

"get up and take. A bath, darling." Hunter says softy. He tugs on the covers.

"no"

"Sebastian. Bath now"

"Hunter I don't want to "

"Well you have to"

"why?"

"Because you are going to 4th period"  
"No im not"

"Yes you are because you are not going to get yourself kicked out because of a stupid break up."

"Leave me alone Hunter"

"Not until you bathe"

"Leave me the fuck alone"

Hunter looks at Sebastian and Sebastian looks at Hunter.

"I'm going to ignore that this just happened. Ok. I'm going to get you some fresh clothing that does not have 50 million stains on it and you are going to get your ass in that water"

And with that Hunter left.

...

**Sporty sophomore** posted on** Dalton Academy** page (Today 10:16 am)

**Sporty sophomore**: #huntbastian was just seen walking into 3rd. Math class is about to awkward.

And it was. The teacher tried her best to keep the mumbles of the class on math but it wasn't working.

"It sounds like you guys know the material so well that you'll be able to take the test right now"

That got her the silence that she wanted.

...

It was now lunch time. Lunch time. Oh god. Sebastian left 3rd to go to the Jeff's dorm room but he was interrupted by freshmen.

"Are you still single!?" "Can i get your number?" "You're hot. You tryin to fuck?"  
"Yes. No. And sorry your sex experience is going to have to be this high in order to ride this ride" Sebastian replies showing the height of the needed sex experience.

"Fuck off freshmen" the voice of Hunter said behind Sebastian. "Mine"

'mine?' as if! that walking hunk of sex did not just try to call dibs on something he let go of. he must have hit his head or something.

"Ha! 'Yours' a months ago."

"Yeah you let him go"

"Fair game "

and then the freshmen did something Sebastian was not prepared for. for some you could call it attempted rape. and to be honest Sebastian didn't have a problem with people touching his dick. he was just so surprised that theses 14 year old babies had the guts to reach for a dick in a some what crowded hallway. now this situation was being handled because Sebastian knows what to do in theses situations but before he could work his charming smile upon the boys they were ripped away from his grasps.

And just like that fists met faces and freshman were on the floor.

"Game won"

They walked away. Well more like Sebastian walked away from Hunter and his human punching bags.

"Hey" Hunter calls out.

"Fuck off!" Sebastian says back.

"Woah. Seb wait. I just wanted to help-"

"Its not fair that you claim that i am cheating on you! its not fair that you have the audacity to break up with me and spread it around the whole school. its not fair that you publicly humiliated me!"

"i did spread anything about you Sebastian. and for publicly humiliating you're doing a good job of that" Hunter referenced to some of the students trying to look like they were busy but really they weren't. in the not crowd stood some of the members of the warblers, Jeff, Nick, Blaine, and Kurt even thought he didn't want to be there.

"i can fight my own fights Hunter! What if i wanted to have sex with them? You stopped me from having others! You're not playing fair Hunter. You said we were done! I'm not your little play toy any fucking more!"

Hunter let Sebastian walk away. because all he could do is let Sebastian walk away. Jeff hurried behind him knowing that his best friend was about to loose his shit. And Blaine, well Blaine was torn between staying with his boyfriend and running after the other two. after a quick peck to Kurts mouth Blaine followed the other two.

"Do you want to talk-"

"No" Hunter says quickly to Nick. he watched as his ex and friends walked up the stairs.

"Ok do you want to watch-"

"No." Sebastian practically shoves a sophomore down the stairs because he was walking two slow. and then he was out of site. some could say out of Hunters life... for now.

"Food?"

Hunter thought about it. "Fine. only if your paying"

**Dalton Academy** has updated their page. (today 12:43)

**Dalton Academy**: fight happened just minutes ago. #huntbastian was all over it. Sebastian left his hiding hole just be in the middle of a fight. Three daring freshman against Hunter. Poor freshmen, didn't get that number.

...

_**2741 words**_


	6. How it really went down

After an hour of assuring his friends that he's ok, Sebastian sat in his room alone. Well not his, Niff's but still.

"Fuck it." Sebastian said to no one in particular... unless you'd count the fucking blankets as a person. But we already established that blankets aren't people.

Sebastian was planning on going out. He was going to get drunk. It's been such a long ass time since liquor has passed through his cherry red lips. Hunter and his whole 'no drinking' shit. Man fuck Hunter! That fucking bitch wouldn't even let him fuck other people. As if he cared about Sebastian? He won't even believe him.

So, Sebastian was going to dance. Dance like he was going to die. And maybe he will, who knows. Sebastian got dressed into the most provocative outfit he could put together. And then in a 'I don't give a fuck attitude he grabbed his keys and opened the door leading out of the Niff dorm. However before he could step a foot out the door he was stopped. By Jeff.

Yes Jeff, the tiny ass blonde Jeff. The one with the cute dimples and the world's most adoring boyfriend, Jeff. And that same Jeff blocked his pathway out of the room.

A single word as if he had any authority over the broken hearted teen. "No"

"What?" eyebrow lifted.

Jeff backs Sebastian back into the room with soft hand upon the other chest. "You can not leave"

"And why the fuck not?"

Jeff didn't say anything. Oh that fucking blonde. "Jeff!?" still nothing.

...

It has been a while of Sebastian being trapped in the Niff dorm room. Sebastian was wondering if he'd be okay if he jumped out the window. However they were on the second floor so jumping out was out of the picture.

There was a knock on the door and Blaine peeked his head through. He then walked all the way and Kurt walked in. Sebastian had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. Following Kurt was Nick Santana and...

"What the fuck is this bullshit?" Seb asks to Jeff in complete annoyance.

"Is this a joke Nick?" Hunter spoke.

"Even when they aren't together they are still annoying" Kurt says to no one in particular. But santana joins in.

"So annoying it's like they are still a pair"

"Fuck off clown face" Seb retorts. The insult was obviously for Kurt. Sebastian wouldn't dare call Santana a clown face.

"Alright, everyone just chill. We have a perfectly good reason for this. Just wait." Blaine spoke trying to keep the fighting to a zero. Hunter tried leaving however Nick joined his boyfriend at the door keeping Hunter and Sebastian from leaving.

It got silent. Like awkward silent. So almost every teen in the room quickly got lost into their phones. Because staring at one another wasn't an option.

Luckily there was a knock and Brittany walks in.

With a cherry voice she says "I'm here" and behind her entered Sebs cousin.

"Sarah?"

"Sebby!" she squeals. She runs over and engulfs Sebastian into a hug. A non family like hug. It was a weird hug...

"Oh come on, that is not a family hug. Sebastian you are bullshit" Hunter says. He walked toward the door to leave because Sebastian is a little whore who loves to lie his way out of situations when another woman pops in.

"That is not professional." She says snapping her fingers at Sebastian. "Off. Now"

Sebastian huffed pulling away from his cousin. "You brought your fiancé?" Sebastian grumbles displeased that this lady was demanding things from him. How dare she.

"Yes. You needed help" Sarah says bouncing like a 7 year old girl.

"Hi, my name is Nicole. And you must be Hunter." The woman says. She had Brunette hair and dark brown eyes. She had to be in her mid twenties.

Sebastian being his rude self spoke up, "Why are you here?"

"I'm here because my sweet fiancé. She tends to keep secrets about here whereabouts. And then I noticed she was talking to the guy on the phone every night, I got suspicious. Turns out it was just Sebastian. The other day Sarah informed me of a problem so we flew here to clean up a mess"

"A simple misunderstanding." Sarah says.

_His cousin was had a layover in a nearby city. Sebastian took this time to show his cousin around. Dearest Sarah has never seen his school or any of the clubs he like to tell her about._

_They spent a good part of the day away from his school. They stopped at a small burger joint Because Sarah was 'dying for milkshake'_

_Anyway Sebastian really wanted to show his cousin his room back in Dalton so they took the milkshakes to go. They also bought a few soda drinks as well._

_"And this is my room." he says opening the door. He knew Hunter wouldn't be in the room because Hunter was currently hanging out with Nick and Jeff. That means they could hang out here until Sarah had to get on her plane._

_"This more spacious than I thought it would be" Sarah commented._

_"Yeah Hunter and I were put in a senior dorm room." Sebastian says as he sets the drinks on his desk. Sebastian was carrying 3 drinks since they both got one soda and one milkshake. He was carrying 3 drinks and he opened the door to get in and he opened her door out of his vehicle and look at him being a fucking gentleman._

_"Nice." she comments. "You guys share a bed?"_

_"Yeah. The school was going to take out the queen sized bed but I insisted that it stayed."_

_"Insisted?" Sarah asked raising an eyebrow as she reached for her soda. "You don't insist on anything, Smythe."_

_"I may or may not have paid them off" Seb laughs. His cousin joining him._

_She moved to sit down however she fucked up. Like fucked up fucked up. Like she tripped over her own shoelaces. Her body flailing to catch herself as she fell towards the couch. Her hand that carried the soda now spilled all over the two bodies._

_She landed on top of Sebastian, both soaking wet._

_"Oh my god" she squeaks. She peeled herself off of the other teen._

_"Classic Sarah making a huge mess." Sebastian smirks. He reaches his hands underneath his shirt to pull off the sticky wet material._

_"Yeah classic me" she mumbled. She reaches over an flicks his exposed nipple._

_"Ah!" his hands flying up to protect his assaulted body parts. "Sarah!"_

_"God you're so easy to manipulate." she laughs. " What am I going to wear? All of my clothes are on the plane."_

_"Um.." Sebastian got up and went to his closet. "You can wear some of my clothes if you want."_

_"Ok" she replied. She then proceeded to strip herself of her clothes. All except for her under garments._

_Now this situation could have been weird. No it would have been weird. But that's only if Sebastian Smythe wasn't Sebastian Smythe._

_"Look at you being a fucking slut" Sebastian cocks an eye brow making fun of the fact that she managed to get undress in 0.5 seconds. His cousin couldn't help but blush as her smile widened._

_"Give me the clothes" she demanded suddenly feeling the need to cover her bra-ed boobs._

_"Yes ma'am" Sebastian took careful steps toward his cousin. Well as careful as he could be because he managed to fall toward his cousin. This time landing on top of his cousin. Her bare legs wrapped around his torso._

_"We've gotta stop ending up like this" Sebastian says tiredly._

_"On the couch?" a voice said at the door. Both of them turned toward the door and their was Hunter._

_To find your boyfriend in between some lady's legs has to be defestating. But Hunter question confused everyone in the room. Who the fuck asks about furnisher in a moment like this._

_"You're gonna have sex on my couch in our room with some girl?!" Hunter says accuseingly pointing at things as he talks. He blew out air from his nose in pure frustration. Sebastian at this point had gotten up and walked toward his boyfriend. He was still half naked and his jeans were soaked._

_"I know what this looks like but Hunter I swear to god this isn't it"_

_"No. No!" Hunter backs up. "Fuck you, Smythe!"_

...  
**1412 words**


	7. Idk what to call this :

Jeff sat on his bed staring at Sebastian who laid on the floor. The situation was explained Wednesday and it was Thursday. and honestly Jeff wanted Sebastian in his own room.

"Are you ever getting out?"

"No"

The door opened and in came Nick. He looked down at Seb then to his boyfriend who at on the bed. "Seb I thought we agreed on no cock blocking" Nick says stepping over Sebastian.

"We did" Sebastian remembers that agreement and he honored that shit. Except for right now...

"So why are you still on the floor?"

"Because I have problems and I'm avoiding Hunter"

"I have problems too. Like the fact that I haven't had my Jeff for 3 weeks"

"Why are you still avoiding him?" Jeff asks.

"I don't know."

Nick groans in frustration and grabs his phone. Pushing numbers in he receives a look from Jeff. A question look that says 'what are you doing?' Nick held up his finger.

"Hello?" the person answered on the other end.

"Hey I think I have something that is yours" Nick says. "It's laying on my floor in its self pity. Like a dog without its master. So come and collect your little pup please."

"He won't talk to me."

"Cool! Sounds like a you and him problem. See you in 5"

With that Nick hung up the phone.

"I can't believe you did that?" Jeff says.

"What? He needed to go baby"

"I hate you" Seb says looking up at him from his comfortable position on the floor.

"Hearts and kisses, Smythe" Nick smirks before attaching his lips to his boyfriends.

Seb gets up from the floor and head towards the door.

"Wait" Jeff pushes softly on Nicks chest to get him off "where are you going?"

"I'm leaving since Nick here has decided to invite someone I'm trying to avoid. So have a nice time banging."

...

Sebastian walked out of the Niff dorm and decided he was just going to go walk the hallways. He was lost in thought until Blaine showed up in front of him. Blaine, hot Blaine. Blaine with the angel voice Blaine. Have you seen him dance? He's got hip movement. You know what that means? Great in bed.

"Hey sweet cheeks" Sebastian greats the freshman. Blaine smiles showing his pearly whites.

"Hey Sebastian. What are you doing on this side of the dorms?"

Klaine dorms where on the north side of the school. Sebastian has managed to walk from the west side of the school where the Niff dorm room was at to the north. Sebastian and Hunters room was at the east. Brittana rooms where also in the north.

"I'm just taking a walk" Sebastian says.

"Oh cool. Cool. Did you want to walk with me to my room?"

Sebastian looked into Blaine's eyes. Why would he ask him that? Kurt hates his guts. He wouldn't want Sebastian to be anywhere near his boyfriend at 8:30 at night.

"Sure" Sebastian says Because fuck Kurt. He can choke on a dick.

They walked slowly down the hallway and had a conversation. Sebastian managed to make Blaine laugh multiple times with his jokes that where borderline sexual. during this time Sebastian's phone rang and it was Hunter. He rolled his eyes and pressed the power button twice on his iPhone to end the call.

...

There was a knock on the door and Nick did not want to get up. At all. He stayed on top of Jeff while Jeff protested.

"You have to answer the door"

"Grr." Nick growls while he opens the door.

"You called me" Hunter defends himself.

"Well he's not here anymore. Just walked out. Bye"

Hunter stared at the closed the door.

Irritated Hunter pulls out his phone and proceed to call Sebastian. It rang twice before going to voicemail. Bitch.

...

Sebastian and Blaine soon rounded a corner and was at Blaine's room.

"Well here we are" Sebastian says sliding his thumbs into his front pants pockets.

"Here we are" Blaine repeats in a smaller voice.

Sebastian found this pretty odd. He has seen Blaine much louder than this on a daily basis.

"Are you ok?" Sebastian asks him. Sebastian wasn't one to care about others feelings but this hot piece of ass was wayyyy too upset to be left alone.

Blaine's lips collided with Sebastian's and he closed his eyes. Woah, where'd this come from?

Sebastian was about to push the other off of him when he stopped. Maybe Blaine needed this. He waited for Blaine to pull back and when he did Sebastian cocked and eyebrow.

"I've always wanted to try that" Blaine says.

"Well now you have" Sebastian says.

"Sebastian Smythe how could you?" Brittany scolds like a mother that just herd her child say fuck. But fun fact, she's not his mother.

Sebastian wasn't sure what was happening, but for sure he knew that Santana had grabbed his upper arm and pulled him away from Blaine.

"Now listen to me you freaks. I didn't initiate anything." Seb says allowing himself to be lead away from the freshman.

Kurt then appeared from around the corner. "What's happening here?" He asks. There was way too many people outside of his room. And also Smythe was there and Kurt did not like that.

"Nothing" Blaine says quickly beating anyone else from speaking. "They just wanted to visit for a little bit. They were just leaving."

"I didn't come for your ugly ass" Santana says with a roll of her eyes.

"We found theses two exchanging body heat and germs" Brittany says.

"I didn't kiss Blaine. Blaine kissed me" Sebastian says to Kurt trying his best to get out of the Latina's grip. He was unsuccessful.

"A kiss is a kiss. We'll take the problem away" Brittany says. Like that she walked away down the hallway toward her room.

"Let's go sluty Smythe" Santana says twisting the boy's arm behind his back leading him to follow Brittany.

...

Hunter made it all the way back to his dorm room. He was a bit upset that Sebastian wasn't answering his phone now. But who could blame him? Hunter did end the relationship himself. Maybe they shouldn't get back together. Maybe they've said too much heart breaking words to one another to repair the damage.

Hunter laid on his bed staring at the ceiling. This boy really has him sulking on his bed. Hunter realized that this might be a new low. He pulled out his phone.

Zero messages. Zero calls.

He should call him. Yes that is exactly what Hunter should do.

Hunter clicked on Sebs name and brought to phone to his ear, listening to the ring.

The worst thing that could happen his Sebastian says no. They are already broken up.

It got to the fifth ring and Hunter was getting his hopes up until Sebastian picked up.

"Hello" Hunter speaks.

But... it wasn't a male voice on the other side.

"Sebastian's phone" she answered.

"Brittany? Why are you on Sebs phones?" Hunter asks. Sebastian never leaves his phone unattended.

"Well Sebastian has been a naughty boy" she says. "Fucking around with Blaine. Oh don't deny it. Klaine is going through a fight now because of you."

Hunter herd in the background Sebastian's voice. "If you must know Blaine came on me, bitch"

Then there was a snap. Or a slap. Point was it was followed by the gasp of Sebastian.

"What the fuck is going on?" Hunter says worry seeps into his voice. He jumps out of his bed and slips on his shoes preparing to walk toward the lesbians rooms. Something tells him that Sebastian in one room with the two lovers was a bad idea.

"Like I said, naughty." Brittany draws out.

"I'll be there in a moment" Hunter says.

"Come quick. Your boyfriend-"

"Ex Brittany get it right " Seb says, still distant from the phone.

"Ex boyfriend might be a tomato before you get here"

...

Everything in the world seemed in place. It was 4, and there was a warm body beside Hunter as he woke up on that Friday morning. Warm body must equal Sebastian. Hunter looks over to the sleeping figure beside him. Radiating heat like a heater lays Sebastian Smythe. A naked Sebastian Smythe at that. Hunter smiles as he stared at Seb. He was so nice when he was sleeping. Sadly he woke up.

Sebastian looks over sleep in his eyes. He then buries his head into the pillow. Mumbling he spoke " Did we have sex?"

Rolling his eyes Hunter answers "No. I do not see a condom. And I always use condoms"

"Did you check the trash can? You always throw things away" Hunter gets up and checks the bin. "Nope. Not a single wrapper"

"Good...good." there was silence before Sebastian turned over to lay on his back. He stared at Hunter. "Why am I naked?"

"You fell asleep on the bed with your shoes on. So I took them off. Then I saw that you had on the worlds tightest pants so I took them off. I also remembered that you have a hot body and will sweat if you had the shirt on so I took it off. I know you hate socks, so those disappeared. Lastly I was left with just your boxers and at this point it didn't even matter anymore."

"Oh. Great. You're a perv"

"Oh thanks for the jab to the heart." Hunter jokes crawling onto the bed. He was on all fours over Sebastian staring down. "Do you still hate me?"

"Am I still a cheating little whore?"

"No. You're just a little whore" Hunter whispers. Sebastian's smirks.

...

1529 words

It's been one month since the last update. This has to be the fastest I've updated this story.

P!atd references please someone catch them.


	8. Breakfast Lunch and Oof

It was Monday and Seb wanted food.  
He had spent the entire weekend with Hunter. It was a fun weekend, one can say.

Sebastian was heading toward the dinning hall to get his breakfast and was planning on taking it back to the dorm room because he didn't want to be bothered with social interaction so early in the morning.

Of course that did not happen. He was blocked by the blonde dimwit and her Latina girlfriend.

"Come to Seb-nap me again" Sebastian says eyebrow raised in questioning.

"No." Brittany answers. She pushes him against the wall. Sebastian about to shove back was stopped by the glare of Santana behind the blonde. Brittany reaches up and inspects Sebs face. There was a small bruise placed upon his cheek bone. "Santana Lopez" Brittany scolds right into Sebastian's ear. "You've bruise his perfect little face"

"Yeah and he disrespected you so I say we are even"

"That's not an acceptable excuse. Apologize"

"Absolutely not" Santana crossed her arms. At this point Brittany lost her hold on Sebastian.

"Santana you must apologize for what you did to his face"

Now Sebastian was forgotten by the two and he quickly slipped away from that hot mess.  
And right into another mess.

Sebastian came around the corner from the two females "calmly" arguing to run face to face to a teary eyed Blaine. Sebastian happened to catch the other one from bouncing off his chest and into the ground. I guess he couldn't see through the tears?

"Woah. Hey. What's wrong?" Sebastian asked. Because wtf has got this guy crying about?  
However Blaine with his snotty nose softly pushed Sebastian away from him.

"N- no" Blaine sniffed and promptly walked around Sebastian and toward the classrooms.

At this point Sebastian might just head back to his room because this morning was being too bizarre for him. As he continued his journey to the food he passed Kurt who gave him the world's ugliest face. Oh yeah... I kissed your boyfriend on Friday.

"It was only a kiss" Sebastian couldn't help himself. Fuck Kurt.

Kurt rolled his eyes and continued on his way to god knows where.

Sebastian did a small chuckle as he and Hummel went their separate ways. He could see the breakfast through the doors. Ah yes. Finally.

"Sebastian!" His name was called. Ugh.  
Sebastian turned and saw the blonde kid run toward him. Jeff doesn't run a lot. He loses points in gym because he refuses to run. But at this moment that kid was running.

"Sebastian." Jeff repeats once he's closer. His clothes were a bit jumbled and wrinkly which wasn't like Jeff at all. And let's not talk about his hair! If it wasn't for the multiple hickeys visible to Sebastian's eyes he would have thought someone fucked up his friend.

"Oh wow" is all Sebastian can say with wide eyes. "I can see you've changed your style"  
"I ran out of condoms" Jeff says total ignored the others statement.

"Good for you?" Sebastian was confused as to why he needed to know this.

"I need more" Jeff said impatiently.  
"Oh!" Sebastian pulled out two from his pocket. Don't ask.

"I need more than that"  
"I'm not the condom factor Jeff."  
"Yes you are"

"You're so rude when your horny." Sebastian says pulling out his wallet and handing over three more. "That's all I'm giving you"

"Fine" and like that Jeff hurried away.

...

Lunch has approached and everyone still didn't know if #huntbastian was back or not. Or if Seb was going to join the choir. The table was filled with borderline awkwardness. It was almost unbearable. Of course neither Sebastian or Hunter gave much thought to it. They had a soft hum as they ate their food.

"Alright," Trent says totally done with the bull shit. " I've had it. You two are to never break or have any disagreement ever again"

Sebastian lifts an eyebrow but doesn't answer. Instead Hunter did. "Why?"

"Look at this table. Nick and Jeff looks like they are about to die and explode with excitement and lust."

"That is always Nick and Jeff" Sebastian points out. Which was true, they always look like they were about to bang on every inch of furniture in the school.

"But you two ruined their perfect amount of tease and fuck that they had. Look at Nick's face. That is the face of depression. These two aren't programmed for chastity" Ok maybe Trent was making a mountain out of a molehill but it didn't mean it wasn't fact.

"Ok whatever. They can fuck whenever. I do not care"

"Santana and Brittany are not on speaking terms." Trent continues.

"It's not my fault that Santana isn't listening to Brittany" Sebastian says.

"She decided to attack Seb, I don't believe that he should be held accountable" Hunter joins.

"What about Blaine and Kurt?"

"It wasn't my fault" Sebastian defends himself fairly quickly.

"Blaine came onto Seb." Hunter added.

"That is 100 percent Blaine's problem. He kissed me. It's not my fault."

Trent takes a sip of his mellow yellow staring at the two as they defend their love. Signing he says "Never break up again"

"What? Are we supposed to get married?" Sebastian jokes laughing.

Trent posted on Warbler Academy page. (Today 12:23pm)  
Trent : #huntbastian update! Together again. Back to planning their wedding.

...

866 Words

Oof this story is about done


	9. EXTRA ONE

I felt like we needed some "deleted scenes". Lol idk what else to call it.

... ...

Sebastian walks into the chior room his smirk now returned on his face. He was back.

He sat on the desk talking music with hunter until it was time. Of course seb has asked hunter for the floor.

"So sectionals are coming up" seb starts " and we have filled for all of you to go. Except for the people who are under the grade point average."  
Sebastian looked into the faces of his fellow warblers. While some were anxious, others where confident. It is just sad that they always have to drop at least one person every year because of their poor academic standard.

"At the beginning of the year you were all told of this event happening. So the warbler that is being dropped is, andrew fairchild." everyone stared at the called out freshman. The freshman that called him a whore a few days ago. Of course Sebastian wasn't over that bullshit.

The freshman was shocked. "You are just targeting me!" he claims.

"No. I'm telling you the truth"

"This isnt fair you fucking whore!"

"Hey" Hunter says. And Brittany couldn't hold her girlfriend back this time.

"We are not doing this again you freshie" Santana says standing up.

"Santana, Hunter it's fine." Sebastian says reassuring his friends. "See at this school freshie, we don't slut shame. No. We give the slut more things to suck." he then points toward the door "You can leave now"

"This will not be the last of me"  
"I'm telling my father" Brittany says. There were whispers in the room and Sebastian smiles the biggest toothy smile ever.

...

306 words

I've decided to keep this one as close to the original as possible so I'm sorry if it was shitty.I felt like we needed some "deleted scenes". Lol idk what else to call it.

... ...

Sebastian walks into the chior room his smirk now returned on his face. He was back.

He sat on the desk talking music with hunter until it was time. Of course seb has asked hunter for the floor.

"So sectionals are coming up" seb starts " and we have filled for all of you to go. Except for the people who are under the grade point average."  
Sebastian looked into the faces of his fellow warblers. While some were anxious, others where confident. It is just sad that they always have to drop at least one person every year because of their poor academic standard.

"At the beginning of the year you were all told of this event happening. So the warbler that is being dropped is, andrew fairchild." everyone stared at the called out freshman. The freshman that called him a whore a few days ago. Of course Sebastian wasn't over that bullshit.

The freshman was shocked. "You are just targeting me!" he claims.

"No. I'm telling you the truth"

"This isnt fair you fucking whore!"

"Hey" Hunter says. And Brittany couldn't hold her girlfriend back this time.

"We are not doing this again you freshie" Santana says standing up.

"Santana, Hunter it's fine." Sebastian says reassuring his friends. "See at this school freshie, we don't slut shame. No. We give the slut more things to suck." he then points toward the door "You can leave now"

"This will not be the last of me"  
"I'm telling my father" Brittany says. There were whispers in the room and Sebastian smiles the biggest toothy smile ever.

...

306 words

I've decided to keep this one as close to the original as possible so I'm sorry if it was shitty.


	10. EXTRA TWO

... ...

"Mr. Clarginton" Hunter was greeted. "Thank you for meeting me today"

"Good morning Mr. Pierce "Hunter says smoothly. He knew damn well why he was in the principals office. But he wasn't going to admit to anything. His fucking scholars ship was on the line. And if he lost it he'd loose Sebastian and his friends and his parents would be disappointed and ugh! That isn't about to happen.

"Have you heard of the rumors that Kelvin McCarthy is gay?"

"Oh, yes sir. I can say I wasn't expecting that"

The principle nods his head. "Well, I've received from multiple students that you started this rumor accessed the school."

"What?" Hunter acted shocked. "I didn't start any rumors Mr. Pierce"

"So you didn't post this picture around campus?" He slid a photo across the desk.

"No sir"

"I have McCarthy saying otherwise."

"Sir, I don't know why he'd say I posted this obscene picture about him. I have nothing against him. Plus it's quite rude to out someone who wasn't ready." Hunter spoke. His facial expressions matching his words as he acted out the innocent victim.

Mr. Pierce sighed. He'd had a long day and he had to talk with smythe afterwards about his nine and a half unexcused absences. "Do you know who would have something against McCarthy?"

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't"

Mr pierce stared at Hunter for a bit. They held eye contact. Something in mr pierce's gut told him hunter was somehow part of this. I mean he is dating Smythe who always seems to be in the middle of some bullshit every other week. But with out hard core evidence Mr. Pierce couldn't do anything about it. "Ok. Thank you for your time. Please send in Sebastian"

Hunter walked out the room and looked over to Seb who sat in the waiting area. Sebastian held a thumbs up. 👍 And Hunter responded with an ok.👌 "Sebastian? Mr. Pierce would like to see you now"

...

374 words

I hope you guys enjoyed this story. I wrote it in 10th grade. And it's so nice to see how other people enjoy it too.  
I might make other glee stories. But I won't promise a thing.

The end.


End file.
